


Broken Arrow

by ScarletArcher



Series: Heroes in the Light [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Background Olivarry, Background Oliver/Shado, Background Sladiver, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s02e21 City of Blood, Episode: s02e22 Streets of Fire, Episode: s02e23 Unthinkable, Finale trilogy rewrite, Hurt/Comfort, Laurel is Black Canary, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletArcher/pseuds/ScarletArcher
Summary: Star City is under siege, and Moira Queen is dead. Residents are afraid, but the Arrow is nowhere to be seen. His partner in the field, the Black Canary has also vanished mysteriously. With an uprising brewing in the background, Oliver is coaxed out of his spiralling depression by his team to defend his city.But the Mirakuru is unlike anything they have ever faced before, and Slade Wilson's manic ruthlessness threatens to tear apart not just Star City, but the world. Oliver is pushed to the edge and realizes sometimes it takes doing the unthinkable to stop the monster. And sometimes, it's okay to ask for help from friends.(Companion fic to Wear a Mask, Be a Hero.)





	Broken Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> For Starcrusher99, whose lovely comment cemented this story. And for my readers, every single one of you who stumble upon this and like it, thank you — I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Broken Arrow and the subsequent companions fics in the "Siege of Star City" saga has partly been inspired by the narrative of the novel "Arrow: Vengeance", which is split into three different viewpoints: Slade Wilson's, Shado Gulong's, and Sebastian Blood's. This story is also split into three different fics, with separate viewpoint characters. Broken Arrow follows Team Arrow's endeavours, in a series of adventures reminiscent of the original series 2 finale trilogy (it is, after all, a re-write) but with my own creative twist. The remaining two viewpoint characters are Cissie King-Jones, and Dinah Laurel Lance, who will each receive their own dedicated fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Oliver slowly opened his eyes. His vision swam, the three figures next to him blurring together into a single motion. Moira and Thea, his mother and sister, sobbing hysterically, with Slade Wilson circling them like trapped prey. He had restrained all three of them. But how?

The car crash.

“Oliver,” his mother called out to him desperately. Oliver raised his head slightly, wincing at the sharp pain that shot up his skull.

“I was dead the last time you were in this situation.”

“Slade,” Oliver growled, yearning to lunge at the man, but his wrists were tightly bound to his back.

“What’s happening?” Thea hiccuped through her tears. Oliver rose to a sitting position, to assure his sister that everything would be okay, but the searing pain in his forehead left him dazed, breathless.

“I often wondered how you looked,” Slade rasped. He knelt down when Oliver looked up at him, “when he pointed the gun at Rose and took her from me.”

“You’re a psychopath,” Oliver growled. What he had done to Rose was a mistake, but the girl wasn’t dead, despite Slade’s beliefs. She was hidden away in an ARGUS protection facility somewhere, under the jurisdiction of Adeline Kane, but no matter how many times he told his old friend this, Slade merely dismissed him.

“What about Shado, then? Hm? How do you account for her?”

“Shado… Shado wasn’t yours!”

“No, she was yours,” Slade hissed, his eyes ablaze with a mixture of fury, jealousy and lust. It took Oliver by surprise, and he could only blink at the man in stunned silence. “Until you chose another woman over her.”

“That’s not what happened!” Oliver exclaimed. Shado wasn’t dead, to his knowledge. She had merely vanished after their scuffle with Ivo. They had scoured the island for her, but Shado Gulong was nowhere to be found.

“It is what happened!” Slade shouted back. “It is! Rose told me!” He jerked a thumb further into the clearing, but Rose Wilson was nowhere to be seen.

“What do you mean? There’s nobody there!”

“Slade…” Moira said gently, her eyes wide with comprehension. She turned to Oliver, and her voice cracked with unshed tears. “You were on the island, with Oliver.”

Thea turned to him then, sniffling quietly, her eyes wide in confusion and betrayal.

“I thought I had known true despair until I met your son.” Slade leered down at Moira, watching her sink back onto the floor in despair. “I trusted him to make the right choice.”

“Let me make the right choice now,” Oliver said desperately. “Kill  _ me." _

“No!” Moira and Thea replied automatically, their tones panicked.

“Choose me, please!”

“I am killing you, Oliver,” Slade replied calmly. He produced a gun from his pocket and clicked the safety off. “Only more slowly than you would like.”

“Don’t,” he begged.

Slade tilted his head mockingly. “You should be honoured. You didn’t even think when you rescued Sara. Now you can. Choose.” He pointed the gun at the sobbing Moira.

“Don’t…”

Slade did not relent. “Choose.”

“Please.”

_ "Choose," _ Slade growled angrily, directing the gun to Thea’s head. Moira cried out in anguish.

“I swear to god, I am going to kill you,” Oliver vowed, his voice filled with unbridled resentment and anger.

“CHOOSE.”

“NO!” Oliver screamed back. “NO!”

The two enemies glowered at each other, refusing to yield to the other. Moira took a deep breath, and rose from her crouch.

“Mum?” Oliver’s gaze flitted to her in alarm. “Mum, what are you doing?”

“There’s only one way this night can end,” Moira replied sadly. There was resignation in her voice, and the fact terrified Oliver. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, before turning to Slade with a pleading look. “We both know that, don’t we, Mr. Wilson?”

“Mum,” Oliver called out, his voice  choked by his tears, “please don’t.”

“Both my children will live,” Moira commanded.

“Mum? What are you doing?” Thea cried out. Oliver tried to free himself from his restraints, but the rope was wrapped too tightly.

“Thea, I love you.” Moira looked down at the barrel of the gun without hesitation. “Close your eyes, baby.”

“NO!” Oliver cried out.

Slade stalked closer towards Moira, his steely expression softening slightly. “You possess true courage.” He slowly tucked his gun away and bowed his head. “I am truly sorry.” He turned his back to them, and when Oliver allowed to indulge himself in the possibility that they would be able to make it out alive, Slade continued, “you did not pass that on to your son.”

In a blur of movement, Slade plunged a sword right through Moira’s heart. Thea screamed out in terror, but Oliver could only stare in shock. He felt his insides slowly grow numb, and time seemed to crawl by at a trickle. He collapsed onto the ground, his energy suddenly failing him.

Slade pulled the sword out, and Moira’s body landed beside her son, her glassy, open eyes staring at the sky in visible fear and shock. Oliver looked down at her, and felt his heart plummet to his stomach when he noticed the hollow lifelessness.

“There is still one person who had to die,” Slade stalked over to the weeping Thea, and rested the bloody blade against her shoulder, “before this can end.”

“No,” Oliver whimpered. Slade glanced down at him callously, before he cut Thea’s restraints and walked away. Oliver watched as he disappeared into the shadows.

“Mum,” Thea whimpered as she crawled to their dead mother. She quickly broke down in fitful sobs while Oliver’s screwed his eyes shut, desperately trying to staunch the flow of tears that threatened to burst. He realised, for perhaps the first time, how much danger he truly put his family in. But now it was too late, and he would never be able to protect them the way he wanted to, ever again.


End file.
